In the field of the plastic films, "hot melt" films are well known. French Patent No. FR 2,523,143 describes an adhesive whose composition contains at least about 35% by weight ethylene based copolymers, at least one vinylic ester, and from 0.5 to 20% of a copolyetheresteramide.
European Patent Application No. 312,968 describes the use of adhesive films of the "hot melt" type for the assembly of elements of a ski structure. These films are basically composed of a thermoplastic polymer and of an adhesion promoting agent, such as a silane or an epoxy resin.